Jurassic Septiplier
by RAD0703
Summary: Well I was on tumbler and I saw a Instagram photo of jackaboy and a dinosaur. Under it was a person saying how they wanted a septipleir fanfic where they went to Jurassic World... Jack loved dinosaurs so when a auction made him win two tickets.. He took his best friend Mark along with him... It went wrong.


" COME ON MARK ITS GUNNA BE FUN!" Jack said pulling him off the cruise ship. Jack had won two tickets to go to Jurassic World from a auction and chose to bring his best friend Mark. Mark thought the whole concept of the place was out of WACK but Jack was super fucking excited.

" Okay Jack I'm coming hold your fucks..." Mark grumbled falling in step with Jack.

" So we got our rooms at the top floor of the hotel so we should drop off our bags first... Uh then at 11:00 there's all that dinosaur shit you want to go see. I'm guessing no vlogs?" Mark said grabbing both of their luggage. Jack clapped like a little kid and ran to the hotel. He was the first to walk in and asked for the room key. He then ran upstairs and found the door to their room.

" Mark!" Jack called. Mark walked up from the stairs slowly and Jack sighed.

" Well are you carrying four fucking suitcases?" He asked in a aggravated tone.

Jack giggled and walked in the room. He jumped on the bed and began rolling around. Mark set the bags down and plopped on a couch near the wall. Jack was looking out the window in awe at the dinosaur he could see.

" Aren't you afraid of heights?" Mark asked walking up to the window. Jack nodded watching a brontosaurus eat it's lunch. He took a quick picture and smiled like a idiot. Mark checked his watch and told Jack there was a T-Rex show in five minutes. Jack leapt up and ran to the door grabbing Mark's hand in the process. Mark led him through the crowd until a large building was in front of them. Jack walked in and saw they were in the back of the crowd.

" Aww man we can't see." He said sounding actually really sad.

Mark hated seeing him sad and got an idea. He got on his knees and pushed Jack's legs around his shoulders. Jack yelped but soon realized what Mark was doing. He giggled and grabbed onto Mark's neck. Mark slowly stood up and Jack could see the entire show. He giggled happily and Mark had to smile.

" Ladies and Gentlemen we will be feeding our very own Tyrannosaurus Tina lunch at this time. Watch if you dare sense she hunts lunch herself. We have a cow wandering around her cage... She smells it." The intercom spoke.

" Mark she's gunna eat it! Oh my god she is so big!" Jack whispered. He could see her perfectly. She appeared behind the cow and dove down to catch her prey. Some people looked away and Jack looked at all of it. Blood splattered on the glass and he mimicked barfing.

" Okay Mark she ate wanna go on the ride to see the other dinosaurs?" Jack asked.

Mark dropped to the ground and Jack climbed off. Mark was about to get up but a little boy walked up to him. " Can you lift me up so I can see?" The boy asked. Mark smiled and nodded. The little boy got on Mark's shoulders and Mark lifted him up. The boy looked for about a minute when he said he was done.

" Thanks mister!" The boy said running off. Jack giggled and grabbed Mark's hand pulling him to a large canopy with eight glass balls in a line. Jack ran up to the line and saw that they would need to wait ten minutes. He looked over to Mark and smiled. Mark's tongue was sticking out slightly as he focused on the schedule. Jack found it adorable and snapped a photo. He posted it on Instagram captioning it 'Markimoo is much smart'

" Alright two guys with the freaky hair come on down." A nerd said clearly not having fun. Mark and Jack showed him their all access bracelets and he let them on. Jack steered and Mark just watched out the window.

" Jack.. It says we have to go back but we haven't seen any dinosaurs yet..." Mark said looking at a panel in the glass ball.

" Well we can go back later!" Jack said smirking. He drove the ball faster and into a field.

{Meanwhile}

" I REPEAT GO TO YOUR ROOMS WE HAVE A DINOSAUR OUT OF CONTAINMENT!" The intercom said panic clear in its voice. Everyone ran to their rooms and locked the doors. They didn't know that right in the area where a brand new dinosaur was, two guys were in a glass ball..

" Uh... Jack?" Mark said looking fearfully at the glass.

" Yea?"

" Stop moving the ball and stand still..." Mark ordered.

Jack was about to refuse when a large crash sound came from behind them. A huge, white Dinosaur split the glass and clawed at the two humans. Blood dripping from its fangs as it bellowed at them. Jack screamed and Mark grabbed his hand. Jack looked at him weirdly but soon squeezed it comfortingly. Mark kicked the glass door and it cracked. He kicked it again twice before it shattered and they could get out.

They ran out as the dinosaur bit through the ball. Jack ran as fast as he could but tripped over a rock. The dinosaur turned towards them and Mark froze. Jack did too as it slowly blinked. Mark grabbed Jack and hid behind another dinosaur, Triceratops.

" Jack?" Mark whispered.

" Yea?"

"... Follow me and shut the fuck up got it?" Mark asked looking in the distance.

" Yea!" Jack said a single tear sliding down his face.

Mark began lightly running to a random direction and jack followed. Mark tiptoed into a clearing where a large waterfall crashed down about 120 feet. A large Rawr sounded and thumping. Jack turned around to see the white beast right behind them. He was about to scream but Mark tugged him down. They fell 120 feet and crashed into the freezing cold water.

Jack heard a muffled scream and the water went slightly red. He pushed up and slowly made it to the surface.

" M-Mark?" Jack called looking around. Seconds later a sopping wet Mark pushed through the surface choking. Jack swan over and helped him to the edge of the water. Mark's sweatshirt was dyed red at the arm. Jack swore and thought, after a while he got a idea.

" Mark take off the sweatshirt." Jack ordered. Mark took it off wincing slightly as the sleeve went over his arm. Jack ripped a good chunk of it off and looked at his wound. A deep gash went from the bottom elbow to about 6 inches below it. Jack figured a rock did it and wrapped Mark's arm tightly.

Seconds later Mark jumped out of the water and grabbed Jack's hand. He pulled Jack ruffly up right before a pair of large teeth came up from the water. Jack breathed deeply and looked at the thing more closely. He couldn't get a good look and didn't notice Mark was gone. He squinted and strained his eyes trying to look at the fish like thing.

A sharp sodden stick in paled the fish and red ran though the water. Mark lifted the stick up and a bloody piranha which was run though with a stick was in his face.

" Oh my god this can't be happening..." Jack whispered.

" Well... Good thing we have a water proof case on our phones..." Mark said taking it out. He pressed record and smiled into the camera.

" Well it's going fucking great.. Dinosaur just tried to eat us and I got bit I a fucking piranha diving into a waterfall with Jack. I feel kinda bad for the piranha cause I killed it but it's either kill or be killed apparently... Say hi Jack!" He said into the camera.

" Sup... Mark how the hell are we gunna survive this? I mean I'll probably get eaten and you'll die of blood loss... But hey guys have you ever seen a mouth of a dinosaur up close? It's fucking amazing when it doesn't want to eat you!" Jack said sarcastically on the last part.

" Yea if we live we will record some more later..." Mark said turning off recording.

Jack and Mark wandered through the area for about an hour when they heard a familiar bellow. In the distance the white dinosaur was killing five brontosauruses. Mark recorded it and sighed. He stopped recording and they ducked down.

" Let's call it Billy.." Jack mumbled.

" Huh?" Mark asked sounding high.

" The dinosaur... It's Billy... Are you okay Mark?"

Mark nodded and led Jack though the field until he saw a dome in the distance. It... It was broken and some birds where flying out frantically. Jack called out and fell to the ground. A large dinosaur/bird was pecking at Jack's face. Jack held it off with his hands crying. His arms where pecked but not badly. Just some bruises later...until the bird fell to the ground dead. A metal bar impaled in its head sopping Jack with blood.

Jack was panting like a dog. He looked at Mark next to him and saw he was doing the same. Mark's bandage was well soaked through and blood was running down his arm. Mark had had his tank top ripped but nothing else. His hair was sopping wet though and his face beaded with water and sweat.

Jack's arms to his sweatshirt were ripped to shreds but he just took it off. His jeans ripped and had a cut above his eyebrow from the bird. Mark used Jack's sweatshirt to clean off Jack's cut and his arms where scratches and bruises were forming. Jack's hair a little less wet but he had ended up loosing his glasses.

" Well... Uh I see buildings over there." Jack said breaking the awkward silence. Mark nodded and took Jack's hand running over to the building. It was old and had Vines growing down the walls. It was well abandoned long ago and had the door shut tightly. Mark kicked it and it banged open. The walls where lined with gadgets and guns of all sorts. Mark walked up to the weapons and grabbed a gun. He cocked it and made sure it was full. He grabbed more bullets and put them in his pocket. He shot a couple times to see if it was working and threw a gun to Jack.

" Uh I can't shoot a gun..." Jack said awkwardly.

" Here I'll show ya." Mark said walking over to Jack. He showed Jack how to hold the gun and put his hands on Jack's. " Shoot with this... And to cock it just pull this back and do that thing.. Uh put bullets in with this..." And he went on.

" Thanks for easy words.." Jack mumbled.

Mark smirked and began walking out of the building. He froze and Jack did too. Heavy breathing and sniffing.. Billy was right above them and Jack was freaking out. Mark slowly dropped to the ground and Jack followed. Mark aimed the gun at a faraway tree and shot. Billy growled and started thumping to the tree. Jack grabbed Mark's hand and they ran away into the woods. Mark stumbled quite a lot and Jack took a look at him. He was ghostly pale and his entire arm covered in blood. Around his eyes where black but everything else as pale as Jack. Blood covered his entire arm and ran down his fingers in quick drops. Jack winced at the sight of him and took off the Bandage slowly. The entire gash had white and yellow puss oozing out of it and a strong smell of decaying flesh and muscle filled the air. They heard a bellow and Mark ran yanking Jack along with him.

" M-Mark I'm scared!" Jack said stumbling over a rock.

" Don't be, I'm here and I'm not leaving you." Mark said helping him up.

They ran about a mile without stopping. Mark collapsed soon after and Jack called out panicked. He looked into Mark's eyes and all he saw was pain. Mark breathes were shallow and low as Jack helped Mark to his feet. His arm was decaying quicker than before. Blood poured down and all over him. He was paler than Jack and AmazingPhil combined.

" M-Mark were almost there hold on!" Jack said tearing up.

" Jack I don't feel to great..." Mark mumbled weakly.

" Yea I know Mark just hold on! I can see our hotel in the distance see it? It's about a mile more and we can stop okay?" Jack said tears running down his dusty face.

" N-No can we sleep a little bit? I'm tired... Just a little?" Mark mumbled shutting his eyes.

" NO Mark we both have to stay awake some more okay? You can sleep for days when we get back okay? J-Just stay awake... Please?" Jack said almost sobbing. Mark had lost a good four pints of blood and loosing more quicker.

" I love you Sean ya know that?" Mark asked looking at jack.

" I've loved you for ever and if.. When we make it back we can talk more about it okay?"

" Mmmm... K.." Mark mumbled falling back. Jack grabbed his hand and took off running. Mark stumbled behind him but Jack just went faster. Mark mumbled something about orange chicken Dino's behind them but Jack didn't listen. He kept on running until he heard a lot of little thumps behind him. A heard of dinosaurs came running with them.. It was awesome! Jack took out his phone and recorded the running behind him.

" Orange chicken Dino's..." Mark mumbled stumbling even more.

" Okay guys... Mark isn't doing to good and we ran about two miles maybe three... We see civilization so... We will see you later I hope!.. The lesson I learned today.. No outside other than Pokemon go!" Jack said into his phone between running. He was gasping for air and decided to stop recording. He looked behind him and saw Mark wheezing. Blood covered his entire left side and he looked awful. Jack stopped and Mark fell to the ground. Jack ran over and ripped the bottom of his shirt off and wrapped it around a huge puss full area with no skin over the area. Jack almost puked at the sight of Mark and slowly let more tears fall.

" Jack duck!" Mark yelled suddenly dropping to the ground. Jack ducked and a large pterodactyl swooped down and lunged at Jack. It's beak imbedded itself in Jack's leg and Jack called out hitting the bird with his fists. Mark lunged at the bird and ripped its beak out of Jack lightly, he tackled it. He hit the bird and the bird pecked at his arm harshly. He shot the bird through the head and it squawked. He punched the bird until his fists bled and the bird was out cold. He fell back to the grass panting and Jack crawled over to him. He pulled out his camera as Mark tore a piece of his shirt off to tend to Jack's leg.

" Hey guys... So a pterodactyl just almost went through my leg and hurt Mark's arm even more.. Mark knocked it out though... Honestly this has been hell and I'm just glad i can spend the rest of my stay with Mark..." Jack said to the camera.

" And for the record Mark admitted his crush on me but I doubt he remembers cause he will pass out any minute from blood loss and pain... Uh so..." Jack mumbled a blush forming on his cheeks. He turned off his phone and Mark finished his leg.

" Jack?" Mark mumbled.

" Yea Mark?"

" I uh... I see the building... Can we rest before we run again?"

" It's so close Mark! We will rest when we get there okay? I promise babe," Jack blurted out.

" Babe.. I'm a babe... Babeiplier..." Mark mumbled shutting his eyes.

Jack shook Mark's shoulders and helped him up. They walked on until they could see a large gate in front of them. Jack banged on the gate until guards ran up to them with guns. Jack realized that Mark had a gun still and he threw it to the ground.

" Thank god your here! We where out there while the fooking dinosaurs got out why the fuck didn't you guys send someone out?! Mark is dying we need help... And the piranhas teeth decay flesh... His arm hasn't stopped bleeding for the last two hours..." Jack said to a guard.

" Right this way... Boats are coming soon but for now we will have the nurses tend to you." The guard said leading them inside the large gate. Mark passed out halfway to the door and was carried in by the emergency medics. Jack was awake the entire time and watched Mark like a hawk. His leg hurt badly but not as bad as anything Mark was going through right now. They had to cut around the decayed section and stitch it together while he was awake. Mark's screams filled the hospital and Jack cringed tears rolling down his face.

After what seemed like ages the boats came and they went home. Mark and Jack healed and Jack moved in with Mark. They made a coming out video which was the second most popular video they had... The first was the time they went to Jurassic World and survived with the dinosaurs...


End file.
